Soar Among the Stars
by Campanile
Summary: Tribute to Scheris. From what I've seen, she's not very popular on this website, but Episode 23 spawned a plot bunny, and, well, you know the rest. Please give it a chance and R&R.


This is in a journal format. That means the use of "I" throughout the course of this means my own personal thoughts. It's really more of an essay than an actual fanfiction, meaning that it really doesn't have a plot. I just tried to do a tribute to Scheris, and this is how it turned out. I've never written anything like this before, so I hope it's at least slightly decent…how about you read, review, and tell me?

Oh, and towards the end it mentions the Gospels. I'm not trying to offend any reader that's not Christian, and I'm telling you this now so I won't spoil the mood at the end.

Disclaimer: If I owned, Mimori would have jumped off that cliff she's standing on in the opening credits a _long_ time ago…

The last time I cried was November 20, 2005, at twenty-one minutes after midnight. Scheris had just used the final form of her Alter, Eternal Devote, to save Ryuho, and died in the process. I know it seems stupid, superficial, even, to mourn a person that was never flesh and blood. However, she literally gave everything that was hers to give in order to save him. If that's not worthy of even the slightest bit of mourning, I don't know what is.

I'll admit, I used to be one of those people that couldn't stand her and wish she'd go find a nice big cliff to jump off. I still feel the exact same way about Mimori. I started liking her at about episode 18 or somewhere around there, when she meets Ruyho after he'd lost his memory. She tells Ryuho that they were lovers, and he apologizes and says that he must have been hurting her. She laughs and says that they were never lovers, and it was just wishful thinking on her part.

As soon as she said that, I was just like, "…wow…" I mean, this was her chance to finally have Ryuho, and since he never liked her the way she liked him, she gives it up. I'm sure some people watching this were thinking, "WTF! Are you INSANE! That was your chance! Why would you just blow it like that!" Well, yes, I was a little surprised that she'd let it go. Up until that point, I had thought she was nothing but a superficial little slut.

However, after she had said that and I had gotten over the initial shock, I got to really thinking about it. Soon, I realized that there were about two people alive in this world who would do that. If you're one of those two, and let's be honest now, congratulations. You know how rare your kind is. And yes, I know I'm exaggerating, but you get the point, right?

Anyway, even if you still absolutely hated her at this point, you have to admit that what she said demands respect. Why, you ask? Well, let's look at the situation, shall we? She likes him. He likes her, but nowhere near the say the same way, and she knows that. The person he's closest to liking like that is Mimori, and she knows that too.

Now, to begin the long process of answering your question. She knows he doesn't like her. That's the reason for when opportunity strikes, she totally blows it. I know this sounds like something I said earlier. But look at it now in relation to how I meant it earlier. Doesn't it mean so much more now?

Something else I like about her, and the above two paragraphs made me think of it, is how she gets along with Mimori. If she was really the kind of person she first struck me as, then she'd be constantly giving Mimori hell. Oh, don't get me wrong. I hate Mimori just as much as I used to hate Scheris (see disclaimer). But what gets me is the fact that even though Ryuho prefers Mimori, Scheris isn't a bitch about it. Not only does she give up a prize opportunity to have Ryuho for herself, but after that she tries to become friends with Mimori.

The last sentence of the previous paragraph is the real answer to your question. Before we get to last night's episode, I just want to make a minor compare/contrast between Scheris and Mimori. In the face of impending doom, both of them are the kind of person that would jump in and do whatever they could to try to help. However, if they were reversed in last night's roles, I think that Mimori would have completely forgotten about her Alter, and Scheris would have run off to try to find Ryuho.

Now for last night. I'm one of those people who hates suspense and surprises and like having it spoiled for me. I've cried when I've seen some spoilers, and again when I actually saw that person or those people die (cough Hughes and Greed from Fullmetal Alchemist cough). I read some excellent character bios and spoiler guides for s-CRY-ed, and I found out that Scheris died. At the time, I was disappointed, but I didn't think that much of it. After last night, my opinion changed. Scheris is not the first of my favorite characters from any anime to die, and she definitely isn't the last. However, she is the first one I've really mourned for.

I spoke of this at the beginning of this piece, when I noted that it was stupid and worthless to cry so much over someone who wasn't real to begin with. All I can say in response to this is agree. Agree, and mention that even though they weren't real, they weren't one-dimensional either. The characters have their personalities, virtues and flaws. These are characters you can get attached to. Since it's so easy to imagine yourself with them, and pretend that they're real, why should we not mourn them?

Let's recap. Scheris sees Ryuho get shot down, and immediately goes over to help him. She summons the final form of Eternal Devote, and saves Ryuho's life. Once the process is finished, all that's left are her clothes and her hairpiece. Ryuho wakes up and spazzes, and we learn why bishounen never cry.

One of the Gospels – Matthew, I think, I'm too lazy to get up and look – says that there is no greater way to show love than to lay down your life for someone. Scheris definitely proves that. He's lying there dying, and she summons her Alter's final form to save him, even though she knows she'll die. To her, it's worth it in order to see Ryuho live.

Do I really need to say any more about it? I don't think so. Scheris deserves Heaven, and on those giant wings of hers, she should definitely fly there. You rock, Wondergirl. Keep shining.

In closing, allow me to quote Kazuma:

"I'll tell you what you _can_ do. Cry for her. It's the least she deserves."

OWARI

Please review. Thank you.


End file.
